Bringing Home Baby
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion story to "The Hospital Room" by crazysockmonkeys. Niles and Daphne bring their new bundle of joy home and realize how much their lives have changed. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Many thanks to crazysockmonkeys (pen name) for writing "The Hospital Room," and allowing me to continue it here. I always love David stories, as I'm sure people have noticed by now! I hope my story lives up to the original!

Daphne and Niles kept exchanging excited glances in the elevator. Neither could believe that they were finally bringing their son home from the hospital. Daphne held David in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. Niles carried the many gifts they'd received, including a sock monkey which Alice had given to the baby. Daphne was thrilled that Alice would now have a playmate. Roz stated that her daughter chattered nonstop about wanting David to visit so that she could show him her room.

"What are you thinking about?" Niles asked, as he saw his wife admiring their son, lost in thought.

"I'm thinking about how lucky we are. We have this precious little baby. I was so worried about what could happen. After all, a vet's office isn't exactly the ideal place to give birth!" She laughed.

"No, it's not," Niles replied. "But just think of the story we can tell!"

"Right now, all I can think about is this miracle I'm holding. I thought those bloody doctors would never let me leave the hospital!"

"Well, they did," Niles said, as he held the elevator door open for her. Once she was out, Niles walked ahead of her to unlock the front door to their apartment. They both took a deep breath as the door opened.

"This is it, David. Your new home," Daphne whispered.

Niles was speechless for a moment as he saw the way Daphne spoke to the baby. He'd always known that she was caring. But now he saw it in a whole new way. "My love, are you sure you wouldn't like me to take him?" He knew that Daphne was a strong woman. That was more than obvious now that he'd seen her give birth without even the help of an obstetrician. But still, he worried that she might exert herself too much.

Daphne looked over at her husband. His constant concern for her well-being was at times frustrating, but she knew he only worried because he loved her. "I'm fine, darling. I think David's tired, though. Perhaps I should go upstairs and show him his new nursery."

Niles nodded and walked over to where she stood. He bent over to kiss the baby's forehead. "Goodnight, son. Sleep well."

Daphne allowed him another moment to admire David before she walked up the stairs. She could hardly wait to reach the nursery. She and Niles had spent a lot of time discussing how to decorate it. Daphne had insisted that the colors should be bright. Niles' sense of style usually ran towards neutral colors, but he understood that the baby's room was probably best left up to the mother of his child. So Daphne had decided upon a Winnie-the-Pooh theme. She smiled as she opened the door, and was greeted by a large painting of the yellow bear with his hand in a honey jar. "Well, David, this is your new room. Do you like it?" David's only response was a yawn. "All right, then. I'll just change you and then put you in your bassinet." She walked over to the changing table and quickly set to work getting him into a fresh diaper. When she turned back around, she was startled to see Niles in the doorway.

"I thought perhaps David would like to have a friend to sleep with," Niles explained. In his hand was the sock monkey.

Daphne smiled. "It was so nice of Alice to think of that."

Niles nodded in agreement. When he'd first met Roz, he never would have suspected that she would ever be a mother, much less a good one. But she'd surprised everyone, including herself.

Daphne laid David down, making sure he was covered with a blanket. After one more small yawn, his eyes closed peacefully. Niles put the sock monkey at the foot of the bassinet, as if to stand guard over his son.

For a moment, Niles and Daphne merely stared into one another's eyes. "Thank you," Niles whispered.

"What for?" Daphne asked.

"For giving me a beautiful son. I've wanted to be a father for so long. Remember that ridiculous flour sack?"

Daphne smiled at the memory. "Well, thank goodness you've learned a thing or two since then. You're going to be a wonderful father."

Niles blushed. "I don't know about that. I fainted during the delivery. I couldn't even be there for you when you needed me!"

"Darling, David doesn't even remember that. I know you'll be a good father because you're already a wonderful husband. I'm sure that David will look up to you."

"I hope so, Daphne. I've been thinking about when Frasier and I were growing up. Dad wasn't around much, and when he was, we didn't want to spend time with him. I don't want it to be like that for David."

"I know that you and your father and brother haven't always gotten along, but look at how close the three of you are now. You have nothing to worry about." Daphne kissed him.

Niles gave in to the kiss, putting his arms around her. "My love, you are the one responsible for me, Dad and Frasier being so much closer. Your warmth and love brought us together."

Daphne smiled. "Well, I'm glad I helped. I must admit, it worked out nicely for me, as well."

Now Niles could see where this conversation was heading. He had no objection. "Maybe we'd better leave David alone so he can sleep in peace. We can hear him on the baby monitor." He gently led her out into the hallway.

Daphne smiled knowingly. "That sounds lovely. I've missed sleeping in me own bed!"

"You're probably long overdue for a nap yourself," he said as they stood outside their bedroom door. "I could lie down with you, if you wanted. I'm not really tired, though."

Daphne grinned once again. "I wouldn't mind some company." She opened the door.

Within minutes, they were on the bed. They resumed their kisses from earlier, only this time they held nothing back. It was as if the time they'd spent in the hospital had made them realize all over again how much they loved each other. But soon, Daphne's exhaustion caught up to her. Without even a word to her husband, she laid her head on the pillow. Instantly, her breathing deepened, and she was fast asleep.

For a few moments, Niles watched his wife as she slept. Even now, she was beautiful. He kissed her cheek gently. He glanced at the baby monitor and saw that his son was still sleeping as well. His heart swelled with love for them both. He silently prayed that they would have nothing but sweet dreams. He stayed there on the bed, watching the two of them. He sighed deeply, knowing how incredibly lucky he was. The two people he loved most were right here with him, and they were counting on him to take care of both of them. He hoped he was up to the task.

**The End**


End file.
